


Mixtape

by 4am



Category: Senki Zesshou Symphogear
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-25
Updated: 2015-09-25
Packaged: 2018-04-23 07:03:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4867619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/4am/pseuds/4am
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Little snippets and shorts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mixtape

**Author's Note:**

> Shorts. I am planning to do some whenever I get the time and thought I will just gather them here. pairings and characters will be added in tags when I get to oneshots centered around them or when they play significant parts. The oneshots are only loosely connected, it's best not to think about it too much. If some are based on each other I will note so in the beginning. These will be hit and miss, the characters feel hard to write. I am sleepy

She hadn't meant to actually buy a dog. She really had not.  
Tsubasa Kazanari was not a fickle person. She was strategic, maybe a bit forward but she had learnt to take a step back and think before rushing into battle. This wasn't quite a battle, an import decision nevertheless and maybe she should have spoken with Ogawa before signing, but it felt right.  
The moment she laid eyes on him, it had felt right. 

Tsubasa had only wanted to look at them, maybe decide what kind of dog she was going to adopt, if she was going to do it at all. Maybe pet them a little. Waste the day, indulge the cute fluffy creatures, ask the staff for advice. Because since the world had been saved and her tour was over, Tsubasa had to admit that life had gotten a little boring.

And a little lonely.

It wasn't bad, she still had a lot of work. But with Yukine and Tachibana still going to school and the fact that Ogawa apparently had actual things to do, she felt a little lost on her days off. She understood that their education was important and Ogawa had his duties. Like taking care of her career, checking out concert venues, advertisement contracts, online presence, cooking for her, cleaning her room, washing her clothing, all kind of things that ninjas turned managers usually did and there was his job at S.O.N.G. too she guessed. Anyway they were all important! 

It was just that on those days, sitting in her room alone, playing games, trying to relax or singing Enka just wasn't as fun as it used to be. Those things were all more fun with people. 

And she couldn't go to Maria, even though they often had the same days off. It wasn't that she didn't want to, but Tsubasa knew it wouldn't be fair. After all they already spend such considerable time together in their roles as beloved idols, had their recitals, performances, recordings, tours, practice, meetings. They sang together and with a partner by her side again, Tsubasa felt a little less lonely. A little more whole.  
Singing with people was the best after all. Together with Maria until the morning sneaked up on them, their throats a little sore, laughing and doing silly dances they couldn't do on stage. Just the two of them. But also with everybody, squished into a karaoke box, shouting the lyrics into a mic along with Tachibana. Or encouraging Yukine to try Enka, listening to Kohinata singing a quite ballade and feeling warm and fuzzy listening to Akatsuki and Tsukuyomi singing an old Zwei Wing song. She treasured these moments.

But Tsubasa knew she couldn't be selfish. With all the time being an idol took from Maria, the time back in Tokyo she had to spend with Tsukuyomi and Akatsuki. Who in turn dearly missed Maria when on tour. Tsubasa knew that, had heard the phone calls.  
Tsubasa had to let Maria do chores, worry about the twos spending habits, eat breakfast and dinner with them, prepare their school lunches, let her be with those two. Maria deserved that time. It would be wrong interfere with that life. It was the right thing to do, Tsubasa had decided.

So Tsubasa found herself more often than not alone in her apartment, which in turn led to her signing the papers for the adoption papers for a dog. The moment she had set eyes on him, she knew he was the one. He was a fine dog. Her sunglasses, actually Marias sunglasses but who cared for details, firmly set on the bridge of her nose, the sales assistant had led her to the back were they kept the grown dogs. 

And there he was in a partition behind a waist high fence looking straight at her. The fence was clearly a formality, because when they approached the dog set his paws on top of the fence without much ado is head and shoulders looming over it. It would be a lie if Tsubasa said she wasn't caught off guard by his size. Did dogs get that big? She had heard and had seen pictures of almost bear like dogs, but in person? Never. This one had a wavy but thick white coat. It's tail fluffy and plush thumping on the ground. The dog had felt it, too. Their connection, or he just got easily excited but Tsubasa would rather believe in the former. It had a sense of destiny.

“What about it this one?” Tsubasa asked the assistant, who had already wanted to move on. He was not paying much attention to the giant dog about to almost just walk over the fence.

“Oh, K-tan? K-tan is a little big, no?” the assistant said his hand on his chin, staring at the dog apparently named K-tan.

“What kind of breed is she? A western one?” She had not thought about the dog being too big, she liked that. He looked strong, bigger than what Tsubasa imagined wolves were usually. Tsubasa wondered if she had enough space. She did have that big apartment just for herself, with spare rooms. 

“He, and yes, but we aren't really sure what exactly, since he didn't have papers but we suspect he is mostly Kuvasz. That's why we called him K-tan. A little big though, so we think there is more Pyreness in him than usual. A mutt in the end. Very smart kinda devious at times, a stubborn dog through and through. You see, Kuvasz as well as the Pyreness are guard dogs from Europe, very independent dogs.” 

And with that the assistant went on a very long tangent Tsubasa couldn't quite follow. Honestly she had never heard about these breeds and was just a little distracted by the dark eyes staring at her from behind the fence. K-tan had stilled his tail and kept one pawn patiently on top of the fence. 

So he was a guard dog then? That was just perfect, after all she protected things too! He was noble, protective and strong, just the kind of dog fit for her. It might had been apt to say Tsubasa was a little infatuated with the giant in front of her.

“He is four years old we think. Of course, we can't really know, but judging by his teeth and some other things, we are pretty sure he should be around that age. He probably got brought along with a foreigner and then forgotten. We don't really have those kinda dogs here in Japan, now do we?” The assistant laughed and Tsubasa finally looked up to him.

“Forgotten?”she asked.

“Well, that or the owner got into an accident or something. With all those noise attacks, who knows what really happened?”

Tsubasa nodded. She looked back to K-tan. 

“Can I touch him?”

“If he lets you, sure, I see no problem. But he is a little suspicious of strangers usually.”

Carefully Tsubasa approached the dog and took off her sunglasses. Dogs had amazing instincts and Tsubasa respected that. K-tan stood, letting his paw fall back to the ground. How tall was he? 70 cm? 80 cm? If K-tan stood upright, he would easily be at her height. His head loomed over the fence. Tsubasa stretched out her hand. The closer she moved it, the smaller it seemed besides K-tan. With good an inch between her hand and K-tan she stilled it and opened her palm. K-tan waited and then ever so slowly nudged her fingers with his snout. It was wet and felt a little odd. Tsubasa closed her eyes for a short moment and took a deep breath. Smiling she laid her hand on top of the dogs head who leaned into the touch.

“Oh this is rare.” the assistant said. “usually he just stares at people and starts barking if they get too close.”

Tsubasa nodded. She moved her fingers a bit, scratching him behind his ear.

“You see, he is kinda a problem. We don't really have the facilities for such a big dog and most people who come just want a small one. It's the city after all. And since he is a mutt with no papers, he is kind of a hard sell, you know?”

Tsubasa nodded.

“But very well trained! Well socialized, in fact he barely barks! Neighbours wouldn't mind him.” the assistant blubbered on.

Tsubasa nodded.

“But he doesn't play nice with the rest of our dogs....We can't rea-”

“I'll take him.” Tsubasa interrupted him, turned around and he gasped. He stared at her, jaw slack.

“You are Tsubasa Kazanari!” His voice reached a note even Tsubasa wasn't sure she could hit. “Can I have an autograph?! My girlfriend is like your biggest fan!”

Dammit, she should have kept the sunglasses on.

 

______________________________

 

After smiling sweetly she had signed an autograph and the papers for K-tan. The assistant almost tripped over himself, eagerly explaining everything she needed to know. He wasn't just lucky enough to sell complete equipment and guide books, no, he was selling them to number one idol Tsubasa Kazanari. He had ensured her if she took K-tan outside for runs and walks enough and he had his own room, the apartment would be fine. But now standing in her apartment, it seemed suddenly a lot smaller with this gigantic animal trotting behind her. 

By evening everything was set. Bags with dog food were set aside in the hallway, a large dog basket (the same one K-tan had used at the store but Tsubasa was set on buying a nicer one later) in the living room. Getting all this to her home happened rather fast, the assistant very much ready to drive and handle everything. After all who could say of himself that he had helped Tsubasa Kazanari personally? Entered her apartment and... and maybe, Tsubasa thought that had not been a good idea. She vaguely remembered Ogawa warning her and even Maria had scolded her that she should be more conscious about being famous. Well, no use crying over spilled tea, she thought to herself.

K-tans papers were neatly stacked on the low table in the living room. According to them, she needed to get him some medical check ups and vaccines relatively soon, his annual rabbis shot was also due. Furthermore there was still some papers to be done. Watching K-tan sniff the zabuton as if they had personally offended him, Tsubasa typed a message to Ogawa. He would probably know how to deal with those things, and also probably should be informed of the animal Tsubasa was now sharing her apartment with.  
She wondered how K-tan looked like as a puppy. Even fluffier than now?

As she watched him explore the apartment, Ogawa responded. The message read: “I will be on my way immediately. Do not move, do not leave the apartment, do not let the dog leave the apartment.”

Okay, that sounded a little impolite, but maybe she shouldn't have just adopted a dog out of the blue. That was a little impolite too, was it not? After all it was Ogawa who would have to wash her clothing full of dog hair and clean the apartment. Not that she couldn't do those things on her own! It was just what ninjas turned managers did! It wasn't like she was a messy girl, or woman who couldn't clean on her own.

Tsubasa snapped out of it when she heard the door bell. That was certainly odd. Ogawa couldn't be that fast, he could walk on water but teleportation was not a skill ninjas had. Probably, who really knew? She looked over to K-tan who alerted stared to the small entrance hall. His eyes were fixed and his shoulders tense, if he were to run over to the perceived threat any second. Still unsure weather he should defend this new home of just nearly an hour or not. Tsubasa was glad he hadn't started barking. Especially before she had the chance to inform the neighbours of the tenant.

“Don't worry, K-tan, its's probably just...probably just someone.” Tsubasa said. She hoped it wasn't the sales assistant being weird, she really didn't want another scolding from Ogawa. Adopting K-tan without any warning would be be enough reason already. “Coming” she shouted.

Before Tsubasa opened she quickly glanced at K-tan who still glared at the door. He had gotten affectionate with her quickly, had become very playful. In the end a guard dog was still a guard dog.

Behind the door, one hand twirling a pink strand of hair the other holding a transparent plastic bag, her back facing Tsubasa stood Maria. She wore a long skirt and a turquoise blouse that stood in stark contrast with her pink hair. She spun around and shoved the bag into Tsubasas hands. Maria smiled at her.

“Maria?” Tsubasa took the plastic bag and not that she wasn't happy to see her, but she was a little confused. Happy but confused. Maria looked pretty, not that she didn't always, yet Tsubasa could tell Maria had taken the time to get ready before coming. Maybe it was the carefully applied make-up, or the way her clothing were picked thoughtfully and as Tsubasa let her eyes wander over Maria from head to toe, she noticed her boots were freshly polished. Tsubasa could smell a hint of perfume. Her favourite.

“Hey.” Maria waited, eyes flickering down to the floor and then back to Tsubasas face. “I thought we could maybe have dinner together? I brought some ingredients, so I could cook something. It's your day off too, right? I probably should have called, sorry to inconvenience you.” Maria spoke a little fast.

“No, that's fine. Tsukuyomi? Akatsuki?”

“Study night. They said they would be fine.”

For another second Maria looked down, the corners of her lips dropping slightly. Tsubasa almost missed it before Maria smiled brightly at her again. 

“This is fine, right?” Maria asked.

Tsubasa smiled, eyes soft.

“Of course.”

A loud bark ripped both of them out of it.

“What was that?” Marias words were pressed between gritted teeth, her eyes bounced back and the direction of the living room, her stance suddenly stiff, hand grasping at her pendant.

“Oh!” Tsubasa exclaimed. Somehow she had been thrown completely off! K-tan was waiting to see if everything was alright! Silly her. She placed the bag with ingredients carefully on the ground. “Come on in! I need to show you something!”

Maria would like K-tan. She probably loved animals, she was a nurturing kind of person after all, and what kind of person doesn't like dogs? They were cute, fluffy and loyal. All three attributes Tsubasa appreciated. She took Maria by the arm, ignoring a muffled _'hey'_ and dragged her into the living room.

K-tan looked at the two, his head tilted to the left. Like any smart dog, he had quickly realized there was no threat and Tsubasa was feeling something not unlike pride. Her hand lingered just a second on Marias arm before she let go and approached K-tan.

“Maria, this is K-tan! K-tan this Maria.”

K-tan met Tsubasa halfway, his eyes not leaving Maria. There was a playful tension radiating off him, his tail wagging ever so slightly. His mouth open, tongue hanging out of his mouth he looked up at Maria while Tsubasa patted his head.

Now, Tsubasa knew that maybe Maria would be a little cross. Saying that just adopting a dog was not something to do on a whim and so on. Things like that Tsubasa would have been able to handle. But what actually happened? No.

Maria stepped backwards. She stumbled over her own feet. Eyes wide.

Tsubasa had seen Maria on a stage, in combat, faced with incredible foes and tasks, had heard her steady voice ready to sacrifice herself with no fear, as if she was telling Tsubasa about the weather. Tsubasa had never seen this though. Such panic, her face stricken with fear. Tsubasa was sure Maria was only a second away from screaming. But why? Tsubasa didn't understand at all. Wasn't K-tan the cutest?

K-tan was looking at Maria with as much joy a dog could possible express, he looked downright adorable! Admittedly he was still over than 50 kg heavy and his shoulders stood at 78 cm, but that could not diminish how cute K-tan was. He was gigantic but oh so fluffy and cute.

Maria did obviously not share that opinion. Swallowing she sidestepped, hand clawing at her pendant. Her mouth started moving, at first no sound came out of it but then Tsubasa could hear faint whispers. Tsubasa was sure that was not Japanese nor English. Actually she couldn't be sure, her English really wasn't any good.

“Maria?”

“Why?” Maria didn't even look at her. Eyes glued to K-tan she made another tentative step to the side. A stand-off of a strange sort, only one party filled with tension, the others tail thumping up and down, copying every step. K-tans eyes shone with excitement.

Good, she was at least speaking Japanese again, that was a start. If Maria would only stop moving, because now K-tan and Maria were circling each other with Tsubasa in the middle. Who was very much unsure what to do. Any quick movement could destroy the careful balance, disturb the tension in the room.

“Why?” demanded Maria louder this time. Her breath was ragged and Tsubasa could see her empty hand cramping as if reaching for the hilt of Airgetlams sword. That wasn't good. “W-why is this thing here!?” Maria raised her voice, having finally brought the low table between herself, Tsubasa and most importantly K-tan.

Now that was over the line. ”Thing!? How rude! K-tan is very cute!” 

Agitated by the voices growing louder, K-tan started to fret and made a small leap towards the table.  
Prompting an undignified shriek from Maria.

“Have you looked at it!? It's bigger than Shirabe! No dog should be bigger than Shirabe!”

“Nonsense! I am sure Tsukuyomi is taller than a metre!”

“You don't know that! When have you seen her last!?”

“Now you are just being silly!”

“Am not!” Maria shouted. 

Another leap, another shriek.

“Please, Tsubasa!”

“He just wants to play, right, K-tan?”

As if to demonstrate K-tan lifted both his paws on the table, waiting for permission to pounce and play with Maria. Just waiting for a sign that it was okay, for a start signal, an opening. He barked happily at his new playmate. The wielder of Airgetlam, ex-terrorist, saviour of the world, whimpered in response.

The start signal came from neither Maria nor Tsubasa. In fact it was less of a direct signal than Ogawa rushing into the room talking about irresponsible behaviour, momentarily distracting both girls. Realizing now was his chance, K-tan pounced. He leapt over the table.

Maria screamed. 

“K-tan no!” Tsubasa rushed forward in futile hopes of holding K-tan, getting dragged along, falling on her face as the 55 kg heavy dog tackled Maria. Who went down flailing with a muffled cry of _'Seilien coffin Airge-'_ before thankfully her face was stuffed with fur.

**Author's Note:**

> I am so sorry.


End file.
